Two Jealous Boys
by Nafi
Summary: Well, this story involves Hermione having a little boyfriend and not only one person gets Jealous but two..do..but not just for Hermione...


It was the humid, hazy summer after Harry Potter's sixth year, and he didn't know what was to be expected at the upcoming year at the Wizardry School of Hogwarts.   
  
Everyone was happy,Ron and Hermione had gotten closer, Ginny had her own little boyfriend, and Fred and George were still successful with the joke shop that they had opened two years earlier.   
  
Harry, on the other hand, was lonesome and bored. Although he had spent the summer with the Weasleys ever since his fifth year, it was a little thing to be happy about.  
  
The burrow was fun, and a little aggravating at times, but Harry could deal with it. Hermione had gone on vacation, so it was all boys in the house, with the exceptions of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.   
  
Charlie and Bill were staying over too, and were often busy playing Quidditch with the twins. Ginny wanted to play as well, but wasn't allowed, thanks to the summer chores Mrs. Weasley had given her. Poor Ginny was often found running all over the house thanks to these chores as well.  
  
"Mum , Where do I put these?" She asked, giggling as she held up a pair of either Fred or George's boxers.   
  
"Just throw the clothes on their beds they can clean them up after supper," Mrs. Weasley replied, giving a light sigh.   
  
Just then, Harry and Ron walked out of the upstairs bedroom, the weasley boy looking somewhat troubled.  
  
"Hello, boys!" She greeted them with a smile, then realized, using her sixth sense as a mother that something was wrong. "Ronald? Is there something wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked, walking over to him slowly.  
  
Ron quickly shook his head and then gave Harry a quick side glance. "No, Mum, nothing's wrong . . . everythings just grand," He added, turning a soft ink colour. "Besides, even if something was wrong do you think I would tell you, Mum?" He said darkly, not looking at his mother at all.  
  
"Er..Mrs. Weasley, he'll be fine, don't you worry," Harry comforted the older woman, watching his best friend walk downstairs to the kitchen. He quickly noticed Ginny and pulled her aside, whispering into her ear.  
  
"We got a letter from Hermione today, and it looks like she's got herself a boyfriend," he said, sighing. "the worst part is . . . Ron's jealous." Then he smiled at Ginny and followed Ron's path to the kitchen.~  
  
The day to return to school had arrived.All the Weasley's and Harry had set out to make it to the platform where the Hogwarts express awaited them. When they got there they saw Hermione, at that point Ron's face lit up with joy.He nudged Harry on the side, then gestured towards the bushy haired girl. They both pushed their trolly's with their belongings towards her, Ron's face was turning a soft pink color as they grew closer. Hermione then noticed that they were coming towards her and she grinned and pulled a boys' arm that was already going aboard the train. When they finally got to her, Ron turned a deeper pink color, then started to stare at Hermione with a awed smile. She had become even more beautiful over the summer.  
  
Harry gave a slight wave and let go of his trolly as he walked over to her and gave her a friendly hug. "Hermione!!" He exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
After the brief hug Hermione was almost jumping out of her clothing."Ron, Harry I would like you to meet my new boyfriend." She said with a broad smile upon her face.  
  
Suddenly Ron's smile quickly faded.  
  
"Well here he is..." She said tugging on the same boys' arm as she was doing before..  
  
As he walked down from the train, both Ron and Harry mouthes fell wide open. They both stood there for a while a little shocked at who they had just seen. Then suddenly Harry got a little tempered and had a loud outburst.  
  
"Hermione, is it just me or did you just tell us that HE is your boyfriend??" Harry said getting a bit jealous by this point, and not for Hermione but the boy that she had claimed as her 'BoyFriend'  
  
She then giggled a bit and the looked at Harry with a sweet smile. "Yes Harry, of course he's my boyfriend, we got talking during vacation and well sorta...got attached.." She said calmly yet eagerly.  
  
Ron then couldn't control himself and let out a huge outburst. "But it's, MALFOY!!!" He bellowed loudly then he noticed that everyone at the train station had their eyes on him. "er...I just thought you didn't know.."  
  
Hermione at that moment looked confused and embaressed at the same time. "Uh, Ron..that wasn't ment for..." She said calmly..  
  
Harry then looked at Ron then shook his head and then sighed as he walked to Malfoy. Gently grabbing a hold of his robes and giving off a angry smile. "Err...Malfoy, Can I speak with you for a moment?" He said giving off a soft smile now..  
  
"Whoa there Potter, we wouldn't want you shagging me just yet." Malfoy muttered and laughed, nobody had heard what he said, since Hermione was talking to Ron at the moment. "I'll be back in just a sec, Granger." He muttered as Harry pulled him into the train and into the closest empty compartment. and locked the door, after they both got into the room. Then he quickly threw Malfoy onto one of the comfortable couches. Then slowly and gently started to walk over to him.  
  
"What the hell was that Malfoy??" Harry said trying to manage his anger.  
  
"What was what, Potter?" Malfoy said with a laugh then a smirk to cover up his laugh. Lying back on the couch a bit. "I don't see anything wrong, and you do, hmm..isn't that odd?" He said looking into Harry's bright green eyes.  
  
"Oh something is wrong alright Malfoy, something is really wrong." He said softly as he took a seat atop of Malfoy's legs.  
  
"Ooh, Potter, did I ever tell you, that you look hot when your mad." He said with a snicker, as he put his hands on the back of his head watching Harry's reactions.  
  
"Did Last year in the prefects' bathroom, mean nothing to you?" He said practicaly yelling at this point.  
  
Malfoy smirks as he puts his hands on Harry's legs. "Potter, you know that ment the world to me, I just got a bit jealous." he said with the smirk fanishing from his face.  
  
"JEALOUS, JEALOUS of WHAT...BLOODY HELL MALFOY, WHY ARE YOU LYING NOW?" He said very loudly bellowing out throughout the train.  
  
"Calm down Potter, we wouldn't want people thinking we are doing somthing in here." He said with a smirk, "Even if we were doing something in here I wouldn't mind.." he said sighing loudly. "Plus I thought you were with that chang girl.." he said laughing..  
  
"Oh..is that right.." Harry said with a smile forming on his face. "So we are still...together?" he said with a laugh leaning closer to Malfoy.  
  
"Oh yes...we are...still together..." He said with a laugh putting his arms on Harry's lower back.. 


End file.
